Small Town Girl Big Time Changes
by 2008wingedWheel
Summary: Kelsey Brown, a 22-year-old mother, is on the run with her two-year-old daughter from her crazy ex-husband. While in Detroit, her car breaks down and she ends up going into a coffee shop to get something to eat for her and her daughter. There, she meets Valtteri Filppula's girlfriend. From there, her whole life changes... big time.
1. Chapter I

Before this story goes any farther, I should introduce myself. My name is Kelsey Brown and I'm 22 years old. I'm a runaway, you might call me, but I'm a runaway with a two year old baby girl. So many things had happened over the past couple years I don't know where to start. I guess I should start with when I got married. My husband and I had been dating since high-school and three years ago he asked me to marry him. I loved him so much and my parents both liked him so of course I said yes. After that, however, is when the problems started. After we were married Andrew got mean, nasty, and abusive. He would come home from work every-night and always yell, punch, kick and throw things at me. When I got pregnant, he softened a bit. He would get things for me and was nice to me. After Cassie was born he went right back to the mean state, but he didn't throw, kick or punch at me. He would verbally abuse me and this was usually after Cassie was in bed or when she was with someone else. We did get divorced, but an incident happened that really got me on the run. About four months ago, I was at my younger sister's house. My cousin-who was like a brother to us-was there too. I had just put Cassie in her crib for a nap when I heard some noises out in the family room. Running out I saw Ryan-our cousin- on the floor with a cut lip and bruises on his face. Andrew was standing in front of him, hands on his hips. He saw me and smiled. "Get your things. We're leaving. We're gonna be a family: you, me and Cassie", he said. I backed up slowly. "No, Andrew. I'm sorry. If you wanted to be a family you shouldn't have signed the divorce papers", I said. He narrowed his eyes and started towards me. "Are you deaf, Kelsey? I said we're leaving", he said. "NO! I'm not going with you. We're done, Andrew. Finished, done, not even gonna think about it", I spat back. I shot down the hallway into Cassie's room and slammed the door behind me. She woke up but didn't even cry, just looked curiously at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. I picked her up from her crib and settled her in my arms, a blanket wrapped around her. I grabbed my suitcase with mine and Cassie's clothes and grabbed Cassie's baby bag. I opened the door and fought my fear when I saw Andrew standing there. "Come on, Kelsey", he said. I didn't answer; I just swung the suitcase in his face. He got stunned and that gave me enough time to escape down the hallway, yell goodbye and shoot out to my car. And we've been on the road ever since.

Today I walked into a coffee shop with Cassie on my hip. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I was so tired that all I could think about was getting something I drink and eat. I walked up to the counter and ordered a milk, two bagels, and a coffee. "That will be $5.30", he told me. I reached into my pocket, pulled out no money, frowned, looked in the other pocket and got the same result. "I don't have the money to pay for it", I said apologetically. He frowned at me. "Then get the hell out of my shop. You think I'd let you order something and you can't pay for it", he demanded. "CALVIN", a voice yelled from behind him. A girl about a year older than me came charging out of the back of the shop. "Get her what she ordered. Who do you think you are, yelling at her like that? Can't you see that she's worn out and the little one is hungry? Put a muffin or two in with that", she said, glaring at the man. He blushed and went to get my food. She turned to me with a sunny smile. "Sorry about that. He's usually not like this. Where are you going?" I stared down at my feet for a minute before glancing back up at her. "Nowhere I guess. I can't. My car broke down a few blocks down and I have no money to get it fixed. The only things I have are my baby girl and the two bags outside", I replied, starting to tear up. She looked at me with pity. "I'm sorry. Gosh, that's so awful. Maybe I can help you out". My food came and the girl led me to a table. "My name's Brittany. What's yours?" I had been popping muffin pieces in Cassie's mouth and bagel pieces in mine but I looked up. "Kelsey. This is Cassie", I replied. Brittany smiled. "I know I just met you but I want to help you out. What's your story", she asked. I bit my lip for a minute, conflicting emotions running through my body. I finally sighed and told her everything. When I finished, she looked full of pity. "I'm gonna help you, Kelsey. It's late and almost time for me to go home. You can come with me", she said. Tears filled my eyes at those words. "I don't want to cause you any trouble", I said. Brittany shook her head. "No worries. You shouldn't be treated like that".

It was about fifteen minutes later that we pulled up in front of a big house. "It's huge", I exclaimed. "I know. I like having a big house. Oh, Val's car is the driveway. Trying to surprise me, little sneak", Brittany said with a pout. "Val, that sounds like a nickname. Val… you're dating Valtteri Filppula", I exclaimed in surprise. Brittany looked at me. "Yes I am", she said with a smile. My eyes widened. "That's so cool! A NHL player, he plays for Detroit no less! You know, I used to have a crush on him", I answered with an even bigger smile. Brittany laughed. "Oh, I know! He's a cutie alright". I got Cassie and Brittany got our bags. We walked up to the house and opened the door. A man whom I recognized as Valtteri was sitting on the couch with a phone in his hand. He looked up. "Hi, Brit! I was wondering where you were. I wanted to surprise you. Who's this lady", he asked all in a rush. I felt embarrassed and could feel a blush coming to my cheeks. Brittany set my bags on the floor and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "I met her at the coffee shop. She's staying with me for a while". Val grinned. "Does she have a name or is she just 'she'", he asked. I had to roll my eyes. "My name's Kelsey", I said, shifting Cassie to my other hip. He looked at me for a minute and I found myself blushing. "Nice to meet you, Kelsey. What are you doing with a young girl on your hip and two bags this late", he asked. I shook my head, tears coming to my eyes. I had told Brittany and Val was her boyfriend, he seemed friendly enough, but I was so tired that I couldn't say a thing. Cassie stirred and opened her little eyes. "Thirsty, momma", she said. I bit my lip again but Brittany just smiled. "I've got milk in the fridge". I nodded and set Cassie on the floor. "Go with Brittany, honey. She'll get you something", I told her, messing up her beautiful dark hair. I ran a hand through my tangled hair and sighed. I probably looked like death to them. "What brings you here, Kelsey", Val asked again. I frowned and glanced down at my feet before looked before looking back at him. "What I tell you… you must not repeat. Brittany already knows but no one else must know… for now at least", I said. Val nodded. "I won't tell. I promise". Before I could say one word my emotions overwhelmed me and I just fell on my knees and started crying. Brittany had Cassie in her lap, but she placed my daughter on the couch next to Val and came to me. "Oh, sweetie, you're so tired! You have to get to bed", she said, helping me up. I glanced at Cassie, who was playing with Val's shirt. "I can't. I have to take care of Cassie". Brittany smiled. "She'll be fine. Can't you see that she takes to both Val and me? We'll put her to bed, I know how". I bit my lip. "Well… she hasn't had anyone but me put her to bed in a long time", I replied. After several reluctant minutes, I agreed. I nearly fell over from exhaustion but Brittany caught me. "Cassie, momma's going to bed, honey. Stay here with Val and Brittany. And be good", I said.


	2. Chapter II

I woke up the next morning to people talking downstairs. I panicked for a minute, but I didn't hear Andrew's voice. I got up, dressed, put my hair up in a ponytail and headed down the steps. When I turned the corner, I saw Cassie, Brittany, Val and a man whom I assumed to be a friend of theirs in the kitchen. Brittany looked up and smiled when she saw me. "Hi, Kelsey". Cassie's eyes lit up. "Momma, momma", she said, holding her little chubby hands out. I smiled and went to her, picking her up from Brittany's lap. Val looked up at me. "Hi, Kelsey! Allow me to introduce my teammate, Niklas Kronwall". Niklas gave me a heart-melting smile and I blushed but grinned back at him. "Hardest hitter in the league. Teams hate playing against us because usually at least one of their players ends up getting Kronwalled", I said, raising my fist in the air. Niklas raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you're a Detroit fan", he asked. I nodded. "I've been a fan for as long as I can remember. My cousin used to play when he was younger and we'd always go to his games", I replied, shifting Cassie to my other hip. Niklas was studying me and he finally smiled. "You're freaking beautiful, you know that?" Tears came to my eyes and the blush rose in my cheeks. "Did I insult you", he asked. I shook my head. "No, you did nothing wrong. It's just… I haven't been called that in a long time". He looked at me with wide eyes. "You're kidding me, right? Whoever passed you on the street was crazy not to see that". In an attempt to calm down, I starting singing softly to Cassie. It was after a few minutes I noticed everyone was staring at me. I blushed. "You sing", Niklas asked. I shrugged. "I used to. Just for fun". He grinned. "Can you sing one?" Nodding, I set Cassie in Brittany's lap. One of my favorite songs came into my head: BORN TO FLY By: Sara Evans. Taking a deep breath, I began to sing.

**_I've been telling my dreams to the scarecrow_**  
**_About the places that I'd like to see_**  
**_I say friend do you think I'll ever get there?_**  
**_Oh, but he just stands there smiling back at me_**  
**_So I confess my sins to the preacher_**  
**_About the love I've been praying to find_**  
**_Is there a brown-eyed boy in my future? (yeah)_**  
**_And he says girl you've got nothing but time_**  
**_But how do you wait for heaven?_**  
**_And who has that much time?_**  
**_And how do you keep your feet on the ground when you know_**  
**_That you were born, you were born to fly_**  
**_My daddy he is grounded like the oak tree_**  
**_My momma, she is steady as the sun_**  
**_Oh, you know I love my folks_**  
**_But I keep staring down that road_**  
**_Just looking for my one chance to run_**  
**_Hey, cause I will soar away like the blackbird_**  
**_I will grow in the wind like a seed_**  
**_I will plant my heart in the garden of my dreams_**  
**_And I will grow up where I wander wild and free_**  
**_Oh, how do you wait for heaven?_**  
**_And who has that much time?_**  
**_And how do you keep your feet on the ground when you know_**  
**_That you were born, you were born (yeah-ah)_**  
**_You were born to fly_**  
**_So how do you wait for heaven?_**  
**_And who has that much time?_**  
**_And how do you keep your feet on the ground when you know_**  
**_That you were born, you were born to fly (yeah!)_**  
**_You were born to fly, fly, fly, fly (Hey)_**

When I finished singing, Niklas pounded his leg with his fist. "Beautiful and a good singer! What do you think of that?" Again, my cheeks turned red. "Do you like making me blush", I asked. He shook his head. "No, I don't mean to. But it makes you more beautiful", he replied. – if only he knew my past- I thought. "You know, Kelsey, you never answered my question from last night", Val said. I bit my lip hard. – I barely know them. Brittany I trust now because she brought me here, but what about Val and Niklas? What if they tell? - Weighing the opinions in my mind, I finally decided to tell them everything. Sitting down, I looked each boy in the eye. "Brittany already knows, but neither of you can tell anyone else until I know them well enough. You have to promise me this before I say anything. If someone I don't know finds out, not only could my life be in danger, but Cassie's life as well", I told them. They promised so many times that I found it hard not to believe them. Taking a shaky deep breath, I began my life story. The time ticked by as I talked and when I finished there was silence. "I'd like to bring this guy to justice", Niklas finally muttered. I was startled, surprised. "You would?! Why? You barely know me", I said. He took my hand in his-which made me blush- and looked me in the eye. "Because no one should go through what you did. I hear a lot of stories like that and it makes me sick every time I hear them. I promise that I will do everything I can to make sure you and Cassie are safe", he told me. When Val told me the same thing, my heart was about ready to burst. "Thank you guys so much", was all I could get out before I buried my head in my arms and began to cry. Sobs racked my body and I felt someone's arms around me. "You need to eat something. Then shower, get dressed and Val, Brittany, you, Cassie and I will go to practice. You need to have some fun", Niklas told me. I did as I was told. While I was showering, I felt a sense of relief flow through me. "They are taking care of Cassie and me. I feel safe for the first time in forever", I whispered. After drying my hair, I changed into jeans, a baby blue long-sleeved shirt, my navy blue American Eagle hoodie, and my black snow boots. I tucked my pants into my boots the way I always did and headed down the steps. Brittany looked concerned. "No coat", she asked. I shook my head and she immediately went to grab one. Cassie was dressed in jeans, her "Momma's baby girl" shirt and her black zip-up-the-front hoodie. On her feet were her little pink tennis shoes. As I picked her up, I noticed Niklas staring at me. "That color looks great on you", he said, making me blush. Brittany came back with a pink coat. I put it on and then we headed out the door.

Brittany and Cassie went up to the stands while I followed the boys to the locker room. They wanted the team to meet me and since I had a feeling Cassie wouldn't like it, I had Brittany take her. Niklas had an arm around my shoulder. "I promise they won't hurt you", he said. My lips curved into a smile: it was so cute how protective he was of me, and I hadn't known him for that long. When Val told me the same thing, I laughed. "You guys are so cute with how protective you are", I said, causing both of them to blush. We had reached the locker room door and it was only then I realized my hands were shaking. I clenched them hard, trying to get them to stop. Val raised an eyebrow at me and I gestured him to open the door. He did and I followed him inside. Niklas gripped my hand tightly in his and I relaxed, taking slow deep breaths. Standing near Val's locker was someone I recognized instantly: Henrik Zetterberg, the captain and one of the power forwards of our team. He messed up Val's hair and smirked at Niklas. Then his eyes came to rest on me. "Well, who's this little beauty, Kronner", he asked, making me blush. "My girl. So don't try and steal her". Smirking, I pulled my hand from his. "Excuse you, mister, but I ain't your girlfriend. I'm nobody's girlfriend, you dork", I replied. He raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me a dork?" I nodded. "Yes I did. Whatja gonna do about it", I asked. In reply, he got into a fighting stance. My past "slammed" into me and I backed off. "You're…. you're gonna fight me", I asked, fighting to keep the tears from my eyes. "No. Why do you ask?" Almost instantly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Crap! I'm sorry, Kelsey", he said. I bit my lip hard. "It's okay", I said, blushing. He hugged me tightly and I felt safe in his arms… at least for now.


	3. Chapter III

It was three months later when I was watching Cassie play with Val's dog from the living room couch that Hank asked me about my past. "Kronner just said you were running from someone, but what's the story", he asked. I poured everything out to him and he looked ready to kill someone when I finished. "If you even catch a glimpse of him, let us know. This guy deserves to be in jail", he said. My eyes widened. "You are so protective", I said. He messed up my hair like my cousin used to do. "I have a wife and I know all of my teammate's girlfriends. If someone was after them I'd be this protective", he explained. Just then his wife, Emma, entered. "Were you talking about me", she asked. Hank shrugged. "Just how protective I am of you", he said. Emma laughed and picked up Cassie, who started playing with her hair. "You are very protective, baby", she agreed. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Niklas's blue eyes staring into mine. "Hi, hot-shot", I said, reaching up to touch his hair. "Hi, princess", he replied. We had come up with these nicknames about a week after we first met. It's what our friends call a "nickname banter" but what we call "pet names". I'm close to the whole team but I'd have to say I'm closest with Niklas. The nicknames are one reason, and then there's the fact that we like to gang up on Val, who's his best friend. And while everyone is protective of me, he's probably the most. When he's around, he makes sure I'm okay when I leave and when I come back and calls me every once in a while to make sure I'm alright. When he's not here, like on a road trip, he'll call me a lot to make sure things are okay. While some people might not be okay with this overprotectiveness, I am okay with it. With my crazy ex-husband trying to find me and my past abusive relationships, I need that protectiveness. Especially if I've got Cassie with me. These guys are just as protective with her as they are with me. Maybe even more protective since she's so little. I felt someone pushing my head down and smacked their hand away. I swirled around to see Pavel looking at me with a grin. "You trying to get yourself in trouble, mister", I asked, raising an eyebrow. He stuck his tongue out at me. "In trouble with who", he asked. I flipped my thumb over at Niklas, who gave Pavel a glare. I cracked up when Pavel paled and backed off. "Brat", he muttered. I got off the couch and wrapped my arms around Niklas, hugging him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me tight. "Don't call her a brat, Pavel", he said. Pavel huffed and crossed his arms. "You always take her side", he whined. "Um, yes. She's cooler than you." I let out a snort of laughter and Pavel shook his head. "Mean", he said. Niklas just shrugged. "Whatever, Pavz." Pavel huffed and walked away. I glanced up at Niklas. "Can you just stop being mean to him", I asked. He grinned down at me, the sparkle in his blue eyes making my heart melt. "Anything for you, princess", he said, dropping a light kiss on top of my head. I blushed and lowered my eyes for a minute before I pulled away from him. "Did I say something wrong", he asked, frowning. I gazed right up into those blue eyes and shook my head. "No, Nicky. You didn't say anything wrong. I'm just getting my guitar." I went into the bedroom, grabbed my guitar and came back into the living room. Everyone was sitting down and was looking at me with expectant eyes. "I'm sure you guys have been waiting for me to sing all day. Well, it looks like you're going to get your wish now. But this song is for one special person… one person whom I've grown really close to during these three months here. Nicky, this song is for you."

_**I'd never gone with the wind,**_  
_**Just let it flow, let it take me where it's wants to go**_  
_**till you open the door**_  
_**There's so much more, I'd never seen it before**_  
_**I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings but you came along and you changed everything**_  
_**You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around**_  
_**You make me crazier, crazier, feels like I'm falling and I; I'm lost in your eyes**_  
_**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_  
_**I watched from a distance as you made life your own, every sky was your own kind of blue**_  
_**And I wanted to know, how that would feel and you make it so real**_  
_**You showed me something that I couldn't see**_  
_**You opened my eyes and you made me believe**_  
_**You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around**_  
_**You make me crazier, crazier, feels like I'm falling and I; I'm lost in your eyes**_  
_**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_  
_**Baby, you showed me what living is for**_  
_**I don't wanna hide any more**_  
_**You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around**_  
_**You make me crazier, crazier, feels like I'm falling and I; I'm lost in your eyes**_  
_**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier,**_  
_**Crazier, Crazier**_

Niklas was looking at me with his head tilted sideways when I finished singing. "What does that speak about me" his eyes seemed to be asking. I sucked in my breath before looking right into his beautiful blue eyes. "You've helped me come out of my shell, Nicky. I used to be shy, scared of everyone's movement and I sometimes still am. But you've changed me. I'm not as shy as I used to be. I'm more talkative, more outgoing. You've really saved me… you're pretty much my lifesaver, Cassie and I's lifesaver. Without any of you guys, but especially without you, Nicky, I'm not sure where Cassie and I would be. You're one of the sweetest people I ever met and on top of that, you're charming and, well, adorable. (He blushed when I said that.) I guess what I'm trying to say, Nicky, is… I love you." He stared at me for a long minute after I said that and I blushed and turned my head away. He got off the couch, walked over to me, and laid a gentle hand on my arm. "Kelsey." His voice was a near whisper, gentle and sweet. I raised my head and stared into his blue eyes. I could get lost in those eyes, I really could, they're so beautiful and blue. That sweet smile was back on his lips and his eyes were sparkling, which of course made my heart melt as usual. His hand reached up to brush the bangs away from my face and then he brought it down to rest it on my cheek. "I love you too, princess." He lowered his head and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips, not like the rough ones I'd get from Andrew or Claude. A tingle ran up my spine and I lowered my eyes again, blushing. "Nicky, we can't rush this", I whispered. A hand was placed under my chin and he slowly raised my head to look at him. "Kelsey, sweetheart, we're not going to rush this. I wasn't even planning on rushing this relationship. I want what's best for you and Cassie and if you want to take it slow, then take it slow. And I know why you want to take it slow: it's not that you don't trust me, it's just the fact that you've had really bad relationships in the past. I get that and I'm willing to do that for you. I love you, Kelsey." Tears filled my eyes and he pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh, Nicky, I'd never thought I'd hear anyone say that to me again", I whispered. I felt a kiss press against the top of my head and looked up. He was looking over at Cassie, who had fallen asleep in Emma's lap. I could see it in his eyes: he wanted to be a father for Cassie. My lips curved up into a smile at the thought. I could see him playing around with her or teaching her how to play hockey. "What's my girl thinking around", he asked into my ear, pulling me close to him. I blushed but met his eyes. "Just some little things." I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. "Oh, sweet Lord! That's so cute" I could hear Emma say. I blushed and looked up at her. She had her head tilted at me, smiling. "I knew it, you know", she said. Niklas's arm went around my shoulder and he squeezed me tight. "Knew what", I asked. "Your love of Nik." Before I could reply, Hank asked me if I could sing a song for him. My eyes lit up and I grabbed my guitar. "What is it", I asked. "She's Gotta Be by Keith Urban." I nodded, smiling. "He's one of my favorite artists. I can play that for you."

**_So much for never making the same mistake_**  
**_I can't believe I'm here again_**  
**_So much for ever thinking that I could change_**  
**_My good intentions slipped away and shamed_**  
**_She's gotta be over me now_**  
**_Probably moved on with her life_**  
**_Found someone she know she can believe_**  
**_God, I would give anything_**  
**_If I could just go back again_**  
**_Be the man she needed me to be_**  
**_I thought I was her hero_**  
**_I played him well_**  
**_He saves the day but not himself_**  
**_I acted out the lover_**  
**_My finest part_**  
**_I had all the lines but not the heart_**  
**_And now look where we are_**  
**_She's gotta be over me now_**  
**_Probably moved on with her life_**  
**_Found someone she know she can believe_**  
**_God, I would give anything_**  
**_If I could just go back again_**  
**_Be the man she needed me to be_**  
**_(Be the man) she could trust_**  
**_(Be the man) who put her first_**  
**_(Be the man) who tamed his demons_**  
**_(Be the man) who healed her hurt_**  
**_(Be the man) in health and sickness_**  
**_(Be the man) who helped her grow_**  
**_She's gotta be over me now_**  
**_Probably moved on with her life_**  
**_Found someone she know she can believe_**  
**_God, I would give anything_**  
**_If I could just go back again_**  
**_Be the man she needed me to be_**  
**_She's gotta be over me now_**  
**_Probably moved on with her life_**  
**_Found someone she know she can believe_**  
**_God, I would give anything_**  
**_If I could just go back again_**  
**_Be the man she needed me to be_**

Hank was wiping at his eyes when I finished singing. "That song makes me cry everytime I hear it", he said. I laughed. "Well, this is an emotional song and you're an emotional person, so it fits", I said. He shook his head at me and I just smiled. Niklas cleared his throat and I glanced at him. He was wearing that small smirk that made me attracted to him in the first place and his head was tilted to one side. "I love your singing, princess", he said, winking at me. I blushed. "Thank you, Nicky." He blew a kiss at me and I gave him a smile. –You're so cute, Nicky-I thought. I strummed on my guitar for a minute before I started singing Carrie Underwood's "Undo It"  
**_I should've known by the way you passed me by_**  
**_There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right_**  
**_I should've walked but I never had the chance_**  
**_Everything got out of hand and I let it slid_**  
**_Now I only have myself to blame_**  
**_For fallen for your stupid games_**  
**_I wish my life could be the same as it was before I saw your face_**  
**_You stole my happy, you made me cry_**  
**_Saw me lonely and took me for a ride_**  
**_And I wanna undo it_**  
**_You had my heart now I want it back_**  
**_I'm starting to see everything you lack_**  
**_Boy, you blew it_**  
**_You put me through it_**  
**_And I wanna undo it_**  
**_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_**  
**_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_**  
**_Man, I never say your name and I never will_**  
**_And all your things, well I threw 'em in the trash_**  
**_And I'm not even sad_**  
**_Now you only have yourself to blame_**  
**_For playing all those stupid games_**  
**_You're always gonna be the same_**  
**_Oh no, you'll never change_**  
**_You stole my happy, you made me cry_**  
**_Saw me lonely and took me for a ride_**  
**_And I wanna undo it_**  
**_You had my heart now I want it back_**  
**_I'm starting to see everything you lack_**  
**_Boy, you blew it_**  
**_You put me through it_**  
**_And I wanna undo it_**  
**_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_**  
**_You want my future, you can't have it_**  
**_Trying to erase you from my past_**  
**_I need you gone so fast_**  
**_You stole my happy, you made me cry_**  
**_Saw me lonely and took me for a ride_**  
**_And I wanna undo it_**  
**_You had my heart now I want it back_**  
**_I'm starting to see everything you lack_**  
**_Boy, you blew it_**  
**_You put me through it_**  
**_And I wanna undo it_**  
**_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na _**


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later, I was in the car with Niklas. We were driving to go out on a date, although he wouldn't tell me where. "Just wear jeans, your boots, and the jersey I got you", he'd told me. It was a strange request, but I did it anyway just because I loved him. When we pulled up in front of Joe Louis, I felt my jaw dropping. "A DATE AT YOUR HOME ARENA?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME", I asked in surprise, turning to look at him. He gave my hand a tight squeeze. "Do you trust me, Kelsey", he asked. I nodded. "Yes, I trust you." He smiled and gestured me to get out of the car. He went to the trunk and got out his hockey bag and then grabbed my hand. Soon, I found myself standing at the bench, my mouth wide open in surprise. Right there at center ice, right under those wonderful championship banners, was a large picnic blanket. On it was a picnic basket and surrounding it were two vases of flowers and two six-packs of beer. "Holy crap, Nicky! You did this all yourself?" He gave my hand another squeeze and kissed me on the cheek. "Yes, baby, I did. I want you to enjoy yourself tonight." He placed his bag on the ice and pushed it so it reached the picnic blanket. Then, in one of the sweetest gestures I'd ever seen him do, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the blanket. It was a wonderful dinner, what with us exchanging stories of our families, laughing and joking. When dinner was over, he pulled the bag close to him. "Do you know how to skate, Kelsey", he asked. I smiled. "Of course I know how to skate, Nicky." He smiled and pulled out two pairs of skates out of his bag. "Well, put your skates on, then", he said, sliding the smaller pair over to me. My lips curved into a smile as I took off my boots and slipped into my skates. This had been one of the best dates I had been on in a long time and now it was even better. Niklas came skating over to me and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up until I was face-to-face with him. Blue eyes sparkling, he lowered his head to press a kiss to my lips. I melted into his touch, felt my heart racing as he put his lips on mine. We hadn't been dating for that long-only about three weeks-but I hadn't been in a relationship like this. Niklas was (as I've said before) one of the sweetest people I'd ever met. He'd always pay the bill whenever we went out (I would fight him, of course, but when he gave me his sweet little smile and tilt his head, I had to give in), he never rushed me if I wasn't ready to go when he got there, he wouldn't push me away if he was mad and, if he did, he would apologize right away, and he was great with Cassie. He was definatly the type of person I was looking for. The type of person that, after all these bad relationships, I wanted to be with. We skated around for a while, I showed off some of figure skating moves (yes, in my younger days, I used to be a figure skater) and he pretended to "Kronwall" me.

After a while, he pulled me close to him as we skated by the net. We stopped in the right face-off circle and he reached out to place a hand under my chin, forcing me to look into those beautiful blue eyes. "Kelsey, you beautiful little thing, I love you", he said. My heart melted when he said that and then it melted even more when he gave me that sweet smile. "I love you too, Nicky", I told him. He pressed another kiss to my lips and I found myself lost in his touch. –Everything I want in a man is right here in front of me-I thought. Just then, from seemingly out of nowhere came the sound of music. It was one of my favorite songs, What Make You Beautiful by One Direction. "This song is for you, Kelsey", he whispered. Then, he started singing along with the song. It was one of the cutest things I'd ever seen and the best part was, we were dancing on the ice in our skates. "You don't know; you don't know you're beautiful! That's what makes you beautiful", he sang as the song ended, spinning me back into his arms. I rested my head against his chest and he kissed my cheek. "My beautiful girl", he said, causing me to smile. "I wish I had my guitar so I could play a few songs", I said a few minutes later. Niklas smiled and pointed at the blanket. "I believe someone brought it out for you." The guitar indeed was there and I turned my head to look at him. "You sneaky little thing! You stole that from me." He shook his head. "No, I didn't. I knew you'd want to sing some songs so I just borrowed it." We skated back to the blanket and he handed me my guitar. "The ice is all yours, baby", he said, raising his eyebrows at me. "You're clever", I told him, shaking my head. He grinned and shrugged. "But you love it." "That I do." I strummed on my guitar for several minutes before I started playing one of my favorite songs, Talk About Love by Danielle Bradbery.

**_We had a plan to get out of town_**  
**_And keep heading East_**  
**_So we could see that moon sink into the Carolina beach_**  
**_I snuck out at 10:00_**  
**_And you were waiting a couple of blocks away in your car_**  
**_Between your house and mine_**  
**_We held hands and drove too fast_**  
**_Took 5 hours and a tank of gas_**  
**_Now we're here and all alone_**  
**_We'll be dead when we'll get home_**  
**_Talk about stars, talk about hearts_**  
**_Beating like the waves on the shoreline_**  
**_Two names written in the sand, a long kiss and a slow dance_**  
**_Talk about young, talk about fun_**  
**_Craziest thing we've ever done_**  
**_Two kids caught up in this rush_**  
**_Talk about love (oh, oh)_**  
**_Let's kick off our shoes and run down to that old boardwalk_**  
**_Jump that gate, hope and pray we won't get caught_**  
**_Can you believe we're finally here?_**  
**_Bare feet hanging off the pier_**  
**_I thought I'd seen it all tonight_**  
**_But then you put your lips on mine_**  
**_Talk about stars, talk about hearts_**  
**_Beating like the waves on the shoreline_**  
**_Two names written in the sand, a long kiss and a slow dance_**  
**_Talk about young, talk about fun_**  
**_Craziest thing we've ever done_**  
**_Two kids caught up in this rush_**  
**_Talk about love, talk about love_**  
**_There ain't a chance we shouldn't take_**  
**_Ain't no rule we shouldn't break_**  
**_One boy, one girl_**  
**_On the edge of the world_**  
**_Talk about stars, talk about hearts_**  
**_Beating like the waves on the shoreline_**  
**_Two names written in the sand, a long kiss and a slow dance_**  
**_Talk about young, talk about fun_**  
**_Craziest thing we've ever done_**  
**_Two kids caught up in this rush_**  
**_Talk about love, talk about love_**  
**_Talk about love_**  
"Can you sing that one again? I really like it", Niklas said. I laughed and shook my head. "Maybe later. There's some other songs I want to sing first. But that really describes us, doesn't it?" He nodded, smiling. "It sure does, princess", he said, winking at me. I blushed but started to sing another one of my favorites, Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood.

**_I've never been the kind that you call lucky_**  
**_Always stumbling around in circles_**  
**_But I must've stumbled into something_**  
**_Look at me_**  
**_Am I really alone with you?_**  
**_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living_**  
**_Can't recall when I last felt that way_**  
**_Guess it must be all this love you're giving_**  
**_Never knew never knew it could be like this_**  
**_But I guess_**  
**_Some hearts they just get all the right breaks_**  
**_Some hearts have the stars on their side_**  
**_Some hearts,_**  
**_They just have it so easy_**  
**_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_**  
**_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_**  
**_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me_**  
**_You're the last thing my heart expected_**  
**_Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody_**  
**_Someone who, someone who makes me feel like this_**  
**_Well I guess_**  
**_Some hearts they just get all the right breaks_**  
**_Some hearts have the stars on their side_**  
**_Some hearts,_**  
**_They just have it so easy_**  
**_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_**  
**_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_**  
**_Even hearts like mine_**  
**_Get lucky, lucky sometimes_**  
**_Even hearts like mine_**  
**_Some hearts they just get all the right breaks_**  
**_Some hearts have the stars on their side_**  
**_Some hearts,_**  
**_They just have it so easy_**  
**_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_**  
**_Some hearts they just get all the right breaks_**  
**_Some hearts have the stars on their side_**  
**_Some hearts,_**  
**_They just have it so easy_**  
**_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_**  
**_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_**  
"This song actually fits me, Nicky. I really never thought I'd be this lucky and get you", I told him. He smiled. "Of course you would have! I mean, look at you. You're sweet, beautiful, love other people. I'm the one who should be lucky." I blushed but found myself smiling. "You're so sweet, Nicky. I love you." "I love you too, sweetheart." I sang a few more songs- Fearless (Taylor Swift), Different Summers (Demi Lovato) and Dance Hall (Danielle Bradbery) - before Niklas asked me to do another skate. I nodded and skated over to the blanket to put my guitar down. We skated around for a bit talking and laughing but then I suddenly realized he wasn't next to me. I frowned, wondering where he was when he snuck up behind me and started spinning me around. I squealed and then burst out laughing. "You idiot", I said in-between laughs. He stopped spinning and pulled me close to his chest. "Did I scare you too much", he asked. I shook my head. "No. I was a little worried when you weren't next to me, but then…"


	5. Chapter 5

I froze midsentence and my eyes went wide with fear. There, standing on the bench, with his arms crossed and a satisfied smirk on his face, was Andrew. "Well, there's my beautiful wife! Where have you been", he asked. I scowled and shook my head. "I'm not your wife anymore, Andrew! We divorced, D-I-V-O-R-C-E-D, divorced. That means we are not together anymore and I can date whom I want." He frowned at me. "You're actually going to talk to me like that." I snorted. "Yes I'm going to talk to you like that, Andrew. Why shouldn't I?" He shook his head and gestured at Niklas. "He's a hockey player, Kelsey. He doesn't give a damn about you. He'll date you one day and the next day he's found someone else. Besides, what can he offer you that I can't?" Niklas's arms around me tightened and I placed my hand over his, gently rubbing his hand with my thumb. "A hell of a lot more than you ever did. He's been one of the sweetest people I ever met and he actually cares about Cassie and I, unlike you. And by the way, we've been dating for about three weeks, so you can stuff it." Andrew scowled and started getting off the bench. "You're coming back with me, Kelsey, because I need you. I need both of you." "TOUCH ME AND YOU'LL DIE", I snarled. He froze and slowly met Niklas's eyes. They were flashing with anger and the sneer he used when he "Kronwalled" other players was on his lips. "Touch her or Cassie and you're going to be dead, frat boy", he hissed. Andrew smirked. "Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me." We heard a noise behind us and turned to see Johnny-Jonathan Ericsson-skating towards us. He pulled up right next to us and glared at Andrew, arms crossed over his chest. "You were saying, frat boy", he asked. Andrew's face turned pale and he backed up to the bench. I had not seen him look this scared since he met my dad back in high-school. It made me smile a bit to see how scared he was. "So, whatcha gonna do now, Drew", I asked, the scorn back in my voice. He didn't answer: he was still staring at Johnny. "Answer me when I ask you a question", I snapped, throwing Andrew's words right back in his face. This is what he abused me with for so long: it felt good just to throw it in his face. He turned to me, scowling. "What do you think you're-"Are you going to argue with me or are you going to answer my question", I interrupted; tossing yet another abuse back at him. He looked at me disbelieving, as if he couldn't believe this was the same girl he'd abused about two years earlier. "Um, I'm going to…. I'm going to-"Leave? That's a great idea", I said. Two years ago, I would've been scared to even talk to Andrew, how I was throwing his words right back in his face. He stared at me hard. "Kelsey, I'm warning you-"About what? That you're going to hurt me? Wow, that's a really great idea, when you've got my boyfriend and his defensive partner to deal with. I should've thought of that myself." I could feel Niklas and hear Johnny snorting into their hands, trying to stop their laughter. Andrew was pissed: I could see it in his eyes. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU", he yelled. But before he could move, Johnny had him pinning up against the wall by the shoulder. "Now, you listen to me, Andrew. You turn around, you start walking, and you leave. And so help me, if I hear a word of you going after Kelsey, Cassie or my teammates, I am going to hunt you down and hurt you so badly you wouldn't be able to move ever again. And that's not a threat, it's a promise." Andrew's face turned so pale I thought he was going to faint. "Kelsey", he whispered. Johnny shoved him hard into the wall again. "Don't speak her name either. My promise will be kept, I swear to it", he hissed. He let Andrew go and without a word or a glance back at me, Andrew left. Then Johnny, after making sure I was alright, left leaving Niklas and I alone. "Oh, baby, I'm so proud of you", he whispered into my ear. I smiled and turned around to touch his face. His blue eyes were shining, like they always did when we were together. "Proud of me for what", I asked, raising an eyebrow. "What you just did. I thought you'd be scared to death." I shrugged. "I was a little scared at the beginning, but then I decided not to let him control me anymore. I'd been through that enough as it is." Niklas smiled and lowered his head to kiss me. "I love you, my brave, beautiful girl", he whispered.

I sat down hard on the couch in Niklas's living room, laughing as he spun Cassie around. (No, we were not living together. It was just Cassie's birthday and he suggested that we have her party at his house, which of course we did. The party was a lot of fun). I would've thought that with all the activity she had today, she would've been tired. But surprisingly, she wasn't. (Although she did have a nap in the middle of the party, so that could be why). Niklas stopped spinning her and instead flipped her into his arms. She giggled when he did that and I smiled. It was so cute the way he acted with her; the way he would sometimes rock her to sleep when he was at my house or play with her when she was awake. He'd even read books to her when she was sick last week. I've said it before and I'll say it again: he was the exact type of man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I heard giggling and looked up to see Niklas holding her upside-down. "Do it again", she said when she was right-side up. He did it three or four more times before he brought her over to the couch. She crawled into my lap and rested her head on my shoulder, letting me know she was getting tired. "Do you want me to take you home? It looks like she's getting tired", he said. I nodded. "Yeah, she is. It's been a long day for her. Is her car seat in your car?" "No, it's in the garage. I can set it up for you if you want." "Yes, please. I want to get her into her pj's". He nodded, kissed my cheek, whispered "I love you" into my ear, and left. I smiled and laid Cassie on the couch, waking her up. "Which jammies do you want to wear, sweetie", I asked her. "My new ones", she replied. I smiled and pulled out the pair of Red Wing jammies Niklas had gotten her. I helped her get them on, picked up her diaper bag, settled her on my hip, and walked outside where Niklas was waiting. "Ah, she's got her new jammies on. I wonder who got those for her", he said as I buckled Cassie into her car seat. I shut her door and turned to face him, smiling. "Mm, a tall, handsome hard-hitting Swedish defenseman", I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my hips and lowered his head to kiss me. "And who would that be", he asked with a cheeky grin. "You", I replied with an equally cheeky grin. He laughed and kissed me again before we both got into the car. "You are such a dork, you know that", I asked as we drove along. He reached over the center consul and covered my hand with his. "And why is that", he asked. "Because I said so", I replied. He grinned. "So your word is law", he asked. I shrugged. "Pretty much." He shook his head and rubbed the back of my thumb with his hand. "I could get used to your laws", he said. I blushed. "Oh stop it, you little charmer." "What if I don't wanna?" "Then you're not gonna get a kiss from me when we get to my house." "Okay, I'll stop." I smirked and shook his head at him. "I know you so well", I said. "Well, yes, because we've been dating for a year and three days and you knew me three months before we started dating." We finally pulled up at my house and I got out of the car, unbuckled Cassie, took her inside, tucked her in and then came back out to Niklas. "Thank you for letting me have Cassie's birthday at your house", I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my back. "You're welcome, baby. You know I'd do anything for you and Cassie", he said. I reached up to kiss him and brushed the hair back from his face. "I know. That's why I love you." "I love you too, Kelsey", he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nicky! Put me down", I said, laughing as he snuck up behind me and picked me up. He buried his face in my neck and gave me a tight squeeze. "I don't want to. I love my baby", he replied. I smiled and turned my head to look into his eyes. "Aw, babe! You're so cute", I told him. He blushed but gave me a heart melting smile. "You're so beautiful", he said. I gently nudged his head off my neck and buried my face in his shoulder. "I love you", I told him. "Love you too, Kels." We stayed like that for a few minutes before he released me and walked back to the family room. He came back a few minutes later with one hand behind his back. "Kelsey, do you remember that day I first met you? When we talked about my hits?" I nodded. "Nicky, of course I do." "Well, it took me about a month after that to realize I was in love with you. And I didn't fall in love with you because you were beautiful, although that was a big part of it. You were different; you were the first girl I met that had a crazy ex-husband chasing you. You had quite a story, but the thing that really made me admire you was the fact that despite everything you'd been through, you still had humor and sweetness. You had a baby girl and yet you didn't think she was a burden. Almost everything you did, you did it for her. And I've realized that over the year and a half we've been dating, not only you but Cassie have become very important to me. And there's something else I've realized, too. I realized I want the rest of my life with you. So, Kelsey, the question I've been wanted to ask you ever since that day I fell in love with you… (he got down on one knee and pulled out a box from behind his back. He opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond ring)… Will you marry me?" Looking back on it, I couldn't describe how I was feeling. All I know is one look into those beautiful blue eyes and I knew that he wasn't going to hurt me. In fact, he'd already proven that he was better than Andrew. So what was my answer going to be? "Nicky, oh, Nicky, yes I will marry you", I whispered. Smiling, he slipped the ring on my finger and stood up, pulling me into his arms. I snuggled my head into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Nicky", I said after a few minutes of silence. He glanced down at me, his blue eyes sparkling and that sweet smile back on his face. "Yes, Kelsey?" "I love you." He lowered his head to kiss my lips and I found myself melting into his touch. Then, he pulled away and brushed the hair from my face. "I love you too, angel", he whispered.


End file.
